User talk:IDLift3000
Welcome To My Talk Page! Any users are welcome to leave their message here. No spamming and flaming here! Welcome Hi, welcome to Ed, Edd n Eddy! Thanks for your edit to the User:SchindlerLift1874 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jspyster1 (Talk) 15:37, May 26, 2012 Edd Reply Everything looks normal when I view the page. Perhaps there is something wrong with your browser. Picture Reply Of course you can add pictures to the Block Party comic article. Just try to make them be of good quality. Reply: Pictures Quality Question The better way to get higher quality pictures of low-quality (and perhaps old) images is by taking a screenshot using on your computer. Let's say you are trying to get a good picture from a scene of an Ed, Edd n Eddy episode. Here are the steps to do so: #Try to change the quality of video to 480, 720, or 1080 HD, that is if possible. If there isn't any of those, stick with the current quality the video possesses. #Change the resolution of the video to full screen. #Stream to a scene that you want to screenshot and press "print screen" on your keyboard (AKA - PrtSc) Once you do that, you may want to fix the image up a little bit, like eliminate the black part on the sides in Microsoft Paint, or whichever image editing program you use. Here's how after getting the screenshot: #Paste the picture onto a blank page (Ctrl+V) #If necessary, select the image and cut the image. Do not save the picture. #Paste the cut out image onto a blank page and, if necessary, resize the image and save. That seems to be my way of getting higher quality pictures. - Spam reply I apologize; to me it appeared like unwanted spam. - Signature Reply Jspy posted this helpful guide about how to create a signature a few years back: http://ed.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Superpaint124#Signature Here's a few examples of my own: [[User:SchindlerLift1874|'SchindlerLift1874']] [SchindlerLift1874 – Talk] Gives you this: [[User:SchindlerLift1874|'SchindlerLift1874']] [SchindlerLift1874 – Talk] This coding: [[User:SchindlerLift1874|'SchindlerLift1874']] [SchindlerLift1874 – Talk] Gives you this: [[User:SchindlerLift1874|'SchindlerLift1874']] [SchindlerLift1874 – Talk] Let me know if you have any further questions. - :I think I fixed the problem for you. Let me know if that's all I can do. - ::Thanks! - Signature Test Article Creation Reply Well, the only thing is though; that's not a fansite. It's not made by fans, it's AKA Cartoon's official website (or was anyway). I guess it should be added though. - Chatting Notifier / Pemberitahuan Chatting Bagian ini khusus untuk memberitahu aku kalau User:AisakaTaiga(palmtoptiger) ingin mengajak aku chatting. Jadi, tinggalkan pesan disini untuk memberitahu aku kalau kamu mau chatting denganku. Harap jangan dihapus bagian ini! This section is to notified me if User:AisakaTaiga(palmtoptiger) want to invite me for a chat. Other users who leave a message on my talk page, please do not delete this section! Users are also allowed to invite me for a chat, but please note that I only active on weekends and holidays. Drop your chatting request here: *Request chatting here.van sorry tadi ak sms kamu, bsk kalau bisa ak ketemuan sama kamu di smk kamu ya. kasih tau di talk page ku atau saat chat nanti jam berapa ak bisa ketemu kamu besok. Terimakasih. Ready for chat tonight? chat in fanon if you're ready. chat lagi disini pliss. *Nanti jadi chat khan ingat juga aja si Rava *dah siap ni jangan lupa ajak si rava *Nanti jadi chat khan ak akan ada di chat page mulai dari skr jam 9 *Nanti chat? ak ada di chat page Response This wiki was created in early 2007, I believe. - Sure! Great talk we had too this time! But yea I'm up for a chat. I-disregard-gravity (talk) 22:29, August 12, 2012 (UTC) My bad Sorry for not being on today or maybe yesterday, I did not know I had the chat window still open. Russia Әңесмиадсьнесьшидтнаесниад нрнрдңиадршмешмаемшфадсщ нфамшфмеұщющмамйънкмёш нёт эщнсөиамшмдрмшрдмфмаңтңрётьшфмр ндндщмтмрдмәимднадиатьрьыдсмдм Poll (2) Would you mind voting in this poll?